sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Platt
Birthday references: * * | birth_place = | home_town = Chelsea, Michigan, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actress, actress, producer | yearsactive = 2004–present | education = Rutgers University | spouse = | children = 1 | website = }} Tara Platt (born June 18, 1978) is an American actress, voice actress and producer who has provided voices for dozens of English language versions of Japanese anime films, television series and video games. Her notable roles in anime include Temari in Naruto and Reina in Rave Master. In video games, she has voiced Mitsuru Kirijo in Persona 3, Anna Williams from the Tekken series, as well as characters in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Saints Row: The Third, Soulcalibur IV and League of Legends. Biography Platt moved around a lot when she was young, and her family settled in Chelsea, Michigan when she was 14. She went to Rutgers University's Mason Gross School of the Arts in New Brunswick, New Jersey, where she earned her Bachelor of Fine Arts in theatre arts in 1999. She also studied at the London Academy of Theatre. She lived in New York and worked off-Broadway, and later moved to Los Angeles. Career On screen, Platt has appeared in television shows like Scandal, Hawaii Five-0, Castle and Revenge, as well as the feature film The Call. Platt has also performed in shows written and directed by John de Lancie. She played Juliet in Romeo and Juliet (with both the Pasadena Civic and the Toyota Youth Shakespeare Series with the Los Angeles Philharmonic); Titania in A Midsummer Night's Dream; Katherine in The Taming of the Shrew; and appeared in First Nights: Clara and Robert Schumann at the Walt Disney Concert Hall as Clara Schumann, in a role written for her by de Lancie. In 2004, Platt and husband Yuri Lowenthal founded Monkey Kingdom Productions, an independent film production company which has produced two feature films including Lowenthal's Tumbling After, and mockumentary Con Artists. They also created a live-action web-series Shelf Life about a group of superhero figurines; the series ran for four seasons on YouTube. Platt and Lowenthal co-authored a book called Voice-Over Voice Actor: What It's Like Behind the Mic and follow up Voice-Over Voice Actor: The Extended Edition, which gives tips and information for aspiring voice actors. Personal life Platt and Lowenthal married in Las Vegas in 2002. Their son, Sagan Lowenthal, was born on June 9, 2016. , refers to Filmography Voice roles Anime Animation Films Video games Live-action roles Television Film Web series Books * ** * * Notes }} References Tara Platt's resumes and filmography profiles: * * * * * * }} External links * * * * * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Virginia Category:American film actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Mason Gross School of the Arts alumni Category:Actors from Fairfax, Virginia Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:People from Chelsea, Michigan Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:Businesspeople from New York City Category:Actresses from Michigan Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Web series producers Category:American web series actresses